


When the Game is Lost

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, カーストヘヴン | Caste Heaven
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blackmail, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Manipulation, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: "I've been watching you. I know you try to blend in, go unnoticed.""It's the only way to survive. Once you are on someone's radar, you lose." You didn't need to turn to know who he was.This school is run by a caste game that turns teenagers into lustful fools. You are just trying to survive by staying under the radar.





	1. The Hand Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this seems to be a longer story so I will post more chapters soon. I don't usually write in 2nd person - just an FYI. The Kaiba x reader was requested, however I added Caste Heaven on my own, since I wanted a slightly more intense card game

    You felt his breath before hearing his voice. It was soft and calculating, every word pronounced with precision. "I've been watching you. I know you try to blend in, go unnoticed. It seems a pity to waste such a beautiful face."

    "It's the only way to survive. Once you are on someone's radar, you lose." You didn't need to turn to know who he was. He was well known in this school. He was also known outside of the school, his family owned some kind of entertainment or gaming company. 

    "Then haven't you already lost?"

    "I guess so… but only a little. It would be much, much worse if you don't leave. It is hard to blend in when the highest member of the game is by your side.” You glanced back, shifting your eyes to your right shoulder. He was smirking, his blue eyes were filled with laughter. "Are you trying to put me in the limelight?" 

    "Don't worry, I was just about to leave. If it comes down to it, I won't let anyone else touch my midnight dancer.” Your head snapped back with a gasp. He put his long fingers up to your lips. "Shh, you don't want to draw attention."

    "What are you talking about," you whispered, looking back toward the school sports oval in front of you. The red and white headbands separating the teams in their various events beyond. "Have you been following me?" 

    "Well, you see, I happened upon a club one night and saw an exquisite specimen that I knew I had to have.” His hand was on the small of your back as you clenched your jaw with disgust. "I knew it would take more than mere words to claim such a wild creature. I have been watching you for a few weeks, trying to figure you out."

    "What are you, some kind of stalker?"

    He chuckled, "Yes. Exactly. I like to stalk my prey. I find every weakness, every mistake ever made. I have a proposal for you.” His words slithered down your body filling you with dread. 

    "And what would that be?" You kept your head high, you wouldn't let this man bring you to your knees. 

    "Be mine. You can be afraid, just never let me go. Let me control you and I will protect you from everything."

    "You freak. What are you, an animal? I will never bow down to you."

    "Why not make a deal with the wolf and avoid being eaten?"

    "You are arrogant. I belong to no one."

    "Is that so? Is that your final answer?" At your nod he grasped your ponytail, pulling your face closer to his. His other hand was caressing your neck, then your chin, up to your lips. "I know you will change your mind. You know where to find me when you need help."

    "That won't happen, now let me go."

    His face was contorted into a sneer that seemed to cover his entire face. "It will. A warning, next time I won't be so friendly-” He let go of your hair, “-oh and wild thing, there will be another game today. Do try and get a decent card. It will be harder to protect you if you are at the bottom."

    "A game?" You turned but he was already slipping away into the crowd. _How does he know that there will be another game. Plus he’s not even in my grade. Where is he getting his information from?_

    Another game. _The_ game. The Caste Game that decides your fate. The game that cost people their happiness and made them lose their minds. The game that filled people with greed and lust, stripping them of mercy. This game that children played because they were too afraid to oppose, too afraid to stand up for basic human rights. It was despicable how fast they turned on one another. Friends becoming foes within minutes. That is why it was easier to hide in the shadows and allow the madness to pass right through. 

    There were three grades in this school. You are a junior, or a second year. That man, he was a senior. A third year and a King. He ruled this school. He had been the King for the last two years. Somehow he always knew where the King card was going to be and somehow you had registered on Seto fucking Kaiba's radar and another game was starting today. There were the same levels for each grade, but the higher the grade, the more influential and powerful each level became. That being said, a target is still a target no matter what grade. 

    You wondered how Kaiba could possibly know if there was a caste game today as you walked back to your class, yet, he was correct. You noticed the empty card packet on the teacher's desk with dread. It was starting to become comical, just how absurd this silly game was becoming. The teacher didn't mention the empty deck, why would he? One of the pros of being unnoticed was that you were able to people watch. The teachers all knew, they knew! They let it happen around them. It was a sick game that even the adults who were meant to protect us were in on. 

    There were anxious whispers around you as the class grew to a close. Everyone was staring at the door, willing themselves to be first, to find the best card. Two years of this, you knew better than to make a run for it. Let them all leave, they were usually too erratic to notice half the cards at first anyway. The bell chimed and the masses blocked the door for several moments before the last few people staggered out, yourself included. _Why do I even care? Why am I still here?_

    "Tsk. Are you thinking of leaving without a card? I thought you were smarter than that."

    You didn't bother to turn around, walking toward the front doors of the school. "Does it even matter? It's just a stupid game."

    His hand slammed in front of your face against the wall, blocking your escape. “Is it just a game though? How many people have you seen hurt by this 'game' already? If you leave now, you _will_ become a target. Refusing to play does not help anyone."

    "Then I will move, change schools, call the police, and kill every bastard that tries to touch me. I am not scared. I am sick of this. It is horrid and insane."

    "You can leave, but I want you to remember what happened last year. Remember the girl that killed herself here at school?"

    "Yes. She was a target. What about it?"

    "Do you know why she killed herself? She was strong. She was able to keep them at bay for a long time. It was after they attacked her family, her little sister to be exact, before she decided to play along. She killed herself to protect her family. Now if my research is correct, I believe you have a little sister.” His hair was almost covering his eyes, creating an ominous, detached look on his face as he stared down at you. At over six feet, he towered over you. 

    "Are you threatening me?"

    "I wouldn't do such a thing. This is merely a warning as to how far people are willing to go." He smiled as he stepped aside, "Plus it will be troublesome for me if you become a target. Much harder to protect."

    "I never asked for your protection," you spat, turning back toward the school. _Fine. I will find a stupid card, then I will go home and forget about this horrific place. At least until Monday._

    You turned the corner before ducking back behind the doorway. The current King, Azusa was speaking with the current wannabe, Karino. It looked serious. It also looked sexual, but that was something that you had become used to in the walls of this school. But there was something behind Karino's eyes that filled you with unease. He was dangerous. He was someone you avoided at all costs. He seemed unhinged. And he was definitely in love with Azusa. 

    While you waited for them to leave you noticed a card sticking out. It was the eight of hearts. A prep. It was higher than you wanted because it was more noticeable than others, but it could work. If you couldn't find a lower card, it would have to do. It would hurt all the progress you had made at being invisible, but at least it wasn't a joker. 

    "Oh yes. I will bring you back the card you deserve all right," you heard the sinister tone as Karino passed by, the grin on his face was vindictive. He didn't notice you. You slipped out of your hiding spot after concealing your card and rushed back down to the hallway. It was dangerous to be seen with a card, people were waiting to ambush the weak. Although it was not the desired result, it was foolish to spend more time trying to look for the ideal card. You rushed back toward the classroom, keeping an eye out for quick attacks. 

    You slammed the card down on the table, glaring at the man in front of you with his arm outstretched. The caste game council wore masks to hide their identities. They looked soulless, with their big, empty black eyes peering from beneath. "Eight of hearts. I'm going home. I guess I have to study."

    The man muffled a snicker as he pointed toward the door, "Go ahead. We have what we need." There were several people staring at you as you waltzed out. Might as well get used to their beady eyes now. You had a feeling it was all downhill from here. 


	2. Stacking the Deck

    Everything has changed once more. We are all playing the new roles we were dealt. The entire caste system had been turned upside down. The Queen was now a Goth, the Geek a Pleaser, the Pleaser a King and the King a Target. People seemed to be forgetting their new roles. The old Queen had tried to make conversation with Karino, our new King. _All hail the King._ She had been humiliated by the class. Goths weren't supposed to talk to Kings. He acted as if she meant nothing to him and she probably didn't. Azusa had sauntered into class as if nothing had changed as well, only to find his desk filled with hate messages. He had kicked it over, glaring at the smug faces around him, swearing to kill Kuze when he muttered ‘karma’. His holier than thou attitude didn't seem affected by his new position and it was making people uneasy. It must be hard to come down from being a proud King, though he never did seem satisfied with his role as King. He always seemed to hunger for more. He was night in comparison to Kaiba’s day; they were both selfish and arrogant but Kaiba seemed to think several moves ahead. He trusted no one and would never find himself in the position Azusa was now facing. 

    _Damn it. Why am I thinking of Seto right now?_ Ever since he had made it known that he was watching, you noticed him more and more. He had been peering at you when you walked in the front gate, a smug hint of laughter on his lips. You had ignored him and hurried to class. He made sure you saw him as he walked to his class several minutes later, surrounded by giggling women. _Pretentious._

    Everyone was schmoozing up to Kusakabe now that he was a Prince. He was twitching with discomfort moments before displaying the contents of his breakfast all over the floor. He was carried out by Kuze, which wasn't a surprise. To others, maybe, but you had noticed for awhile that they seemed to be getting close. Kuze reached out to help the old target when he could. _The homosexual community seems to be high at this school._

    You had decided to go see what was taking Kuze and Kusakabe so long. You had bonded when he became a target. You had a thing for underdogs, after all. As you were nearing the door, you heard snickers before water rebounded off the body in front of you. A few drops sprinkled across your face. The rest of the class laughed as the gray water soaked through Azusa's white shirt and pants. The snarl distorting his face made you take a step back. 

    "Azusa, are you okay?" 

    "You're annoying, don't talk to me.” He brushed you off as he stalked to his desk after throwing a wet cloth that had been included with the water at one of the culprits. He slumped down, kicking his feet up on the desk with a roll of his blue eyes. The boy with the stinky cloth now on his face demanded that Karino punish him, to show him his new place. 

    "Leave him be." Karino peered at him with a smirk from behind his glasses. _When did Karino start wearing glasses? Did he always need them? Was he wearing contacts before?_ He looked over at you as if he knew what you were thinking. You had to turn, continuing on your way out of the classroom to avoid him seeing your glare. That man gave you goosebumps. He wasn't to be trusted. 

  "Speaking of people who can't be trusted," you muttered as you tried to sidestep around the man in the purple trench coat but to no avail. His long arms had somehow made their way against the wall behind you, locking you in place. "Can I help you?" 

  "I don't know, can you?" 

  "What do you want?" 

  He leaned down, a smirk forming on his lips as he whispered in your ear, "You." 

"You wish," you scoffed and pushed against his chest. He didn't budge. 

  "I don't need to wish, it is just a matter of time." 

    "And how will your slutty posse feel about that?" 

  "Am I meant to care what they think? They mean nothing to me." 

    "I have a feeling that most people don't mean much to you.” 

  You turned away from his intense glare only to feel his fingers on your skin. He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look back once more as his lips crashed down on yours. His tongue glided against your lips, parting them with gentle pressure. His hand entangled within your hair, pulling you deeper into the kiss. You gave in, letting your tongue drift as you wrapped your arms around Kaiba's neck. A moan escaped you as he lifted his face to stare at you. 

    “You are right. People are meaningless to me. Don't expect me to fall in love with you." 

    You snapped out of the daze you had allowed yourself to crumble into, elbowing his chest. This time he backed up. "Don't expect me to care what you do. I could never care about someone like you." 

    "Hmm? How much is it going to take to make you mine?" 

    "You can't afford me." 

    "There's nothing I can't afford." 

    "Fuck you, Seto!" 

    "Oh, I plan to," his chuckle made you shiver as it turned into a full blown laughing fit. It sounded disturbing, as if he knew something you didn't. You sidled up against the wall, trying to distance yourself from the sinister sounds coming from the unhinged man before you. "Oh, I'm funny." 

  "Right. I should get back.” 

  You turned, trying to make your escape as a hand slammed against the wall half an inch from your face causing a surprised gasp to leave your lips. You slunk down and lassoed your body around his and skipped backward a few paces, not daring to turn your back to this ominous man. You waved before turning into the ladies room. 

    You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed. The school had gotten more dangerous. You had been noticed. After all your hard work to keep under the radar, you had been noticed. All this because you had to be a midnight dancer. You wondered if he would come to watch you dance again tonight. The sigh this time threatened to break through your ribcage as you mourned for the simple life hidden deep within the shadows. You patted your face dry with a paper towel after scrubbing it with desperation. You couldn't get the feel of that man off your lips. 

"It won't work. I will continue to engrave myself in your flesh until you can think of nothing but me." 

    "You are so arrogant." 

  "Of course. If you were me, you would be too.” He was behind you, speaking through the mirror. 

  "I hate you." 

    He slid his hand up your thigh, caressing your hips. “That's okay. I don't need you to like me. I just need you to obey me." 

  "That's not likely. I won't bow down to you." 

    His grip dug into your waist as he nibbled on your neck. “Are you sure? I always get what I want." 

    "Why do you want me?" 

    His hands wandered over your body as he licked and nibbled your neck and ears. His hand circled your throat, tugging you back to face him. 

    "I like a challenge." 

__


	3. Dealing In

    “A challenge?” Your eyes narrowed as you elbowed the man rubbing his crotch against your ass. You turned to face him, determination fleeing from your lips as you sneered, “That's great, Kaiba, because you have finally found something you can't have.” 

    Kaiba threw his head back and burst out laughing. His fingers dug into your hips, holding you in place. You stared up at him with an incredulous look plastered on your face as you struggled to be released. His fingers dug in further, a gasp escaped your lips forcing him to look down at you. Moving his hand to your face, his fingers brushed across your lips as his signature smirk fell into place. 

    “I must have missed the joke.”

    “ _You_ are the joke.” 

    Your eyes widened before narrowing, your hand hit the flesh of his cheek hard, the echo bouncing off the walls.

    “Bastard!” 

    You lifted your hand to slap him again when his hand encircled your wrist, twisting it until you yelped in pain. He turned you back towards the mirror and pinned you against the sink, his hips immobilizing your own before a primal growl passed your clench teeth, “Let. Me. Go!” 

    He didn't listen, pulling your head back by your hair to look at him while his other hand still crushed your wrist. “You are feisty. I can't wait to break you.” 

    “You will never break me. I've dealt with plenty of bored rich kids before. You won't win,” you snarled, refusing to take your eyes away from his first. You used your free hand to brace against the counter, trying to pull some of the weight off your hips. You were in pain but you would die before you let him see. Even as his cold blue eyes took their time wandering across your face, you continued to glare up at the man towering above you. 

    “I think we should change the scenery.” 

    “I'm not going anywhere with you.” 

    “Oh?” Seto’s malevolent smile didn't reach his eyes. “That's fine. We can stay here.” 

    “Wait-”

    Kaiba placed a hand on your lips, quieting your plea. He released your wrist and hair, allowing you to steady yourself. As you moved he slipped one hand up your shirt and the other down your pants, his hips still pinning yours against the sink with enough pressure to make you wince. You opened your mouth to stop him. He bit down into your neck, his inflexible teeth tipped you over the edge as a soft whimper escaped your lips. Your eyes narrowed upon hearing his chuckle as he moved his way up to your ear, savoring every inch of you. He licked and nibbled at your lobe with a purr, “I never lose.” 

    “Stop it.”

    “Do you really want me to?” 

    “Yes!” 

    “What do you say?” 

    “Fuck you.” 

    “If you insist,” he murmured against your throat as his left hand rubbed your back, making concentration difficult. If his left hand was giving you a hard time, his right was putting you through hell. His hand slid over your black lace panties, firm enough for you to notice what he was doing yet soft enough to leaving you wanting more. It was taking all your resolve not to grind your hips against that pesky hand. 

    “Please.” 

    “Hmm? Did you say something?” Seto’s teeth grazed against the back of your neck and you almost gave in. Almost. 

    “Please, Seto. Please let me go.”

    His laugh grated on your nerves as he released you, though he kept you pinned against the sink, “Since you asked so nicely. You really should learn your place.” 

    “My place?!” 

    “Am I not a King?” 

    You lowered your head, looking away from his lust filled eyes with a grumble, “Yes. You are the King.”

    “You are so adorable when you submit,” he coaxed against your neck, ignoring the glare he incited. “Do you work tonight?” 

    Your head snapped up, worry flashed in your eyes before being replaced with hatred. “Don't.” 

    “Don't?” 

    “Don't come tonight. Please.” 

    “It's a public place. I may or may not have time. I guess we will see,” he purred against your neck, kissing it once before releasing you. You rubbed your hip before realizing he was still staring. Standing up straight, defiance burned from within as you glared at him. He let it go, walking to the door. “Whether I go or not, you will be on edge all night. I like the impact I have on you.” 

    “Asshole,” you muttered under your breath once he had left. You washed your hands before running to the gym, you were late for PE. _What a cold, callous man._


	4. To Follow Suit

    Sweat licked the side of your face. The gym erupted with the familiar scent of youth. Heat was present on each player's face as they danced across the basketball court. The tight sports outfits led to moist lips as famished eyes worshipped the bare skin before them. Carnivorous creatures sought out the weak, circling the timid groups on the sidelines. To your left, the court was frosty as empty eyes watched Kuze and Kasakabe making shots. The high five exchange drawing narrowed eyes as the whispers tingled against your ears, the words difficult to distinguish. Kasakabe was awkward as the duo continued to dominate the court. 

    Your eyes wandered further across the room, stealing glances, ignoring the game at hand. You were losing on purpose, unlike Kuze; you knew to keep your natural sports abilities under wrap. You were a prep - you weren’t allowed to excel in sports. It wasn’t long before you were switched out and you could concentrate on sneaking glances to the furthest court. 

    The trench coat had been removed. The skin-tight black tank top remained. The curves on his arms glistened as he spun around the other players. His height was a plus on the court but watching the way he reacted, it was if he could read the other's thoughts. He was light on his feet, gliding across the court with a knowing smirk as he weaved his way through the other team, ignoring their grunts of frustration. His team cheered in victory after one more slam dunk was made. Using the thin material on his chest to collect the perspiration fluttering down his face his eyes caught your own. You groaned to yourself, knowing he had seen you checking out his rippling abs. A grin flickered before being replaced by his tongue as it made its way across his top lip. His small wave had the other girls around you squealing as they each declared he had been looking at them.

    You clenched your teeth, hoping to go unnoticed. _Stupid jerk._ You tried not to dwell on it as you made your way back to your classroom. Why did we have to share the gym with the seniors anyway? Was physical education really that important in high school? 

    You sat down in your seat moments before Azusa arrived, his blue eyes as defiant as ever as he refused to acknowledge that his shirt had been slashed. Snickers and whispers filled the room. You rolled your eyes. The class seemed to be stuck in slow motion. Kuze was called out of the room at one point. You were certain it had something to do with the glares from earlier. You weren’t too worried, he had a Jack to protect him. Azusa had no one. 

    He had left, several people filing out not too long after him. He hadn’t returned when the mobile phones around you serenaded the room in unison. You glanced at the message on the device of the person sitting in front of you as the class started a stampede out the door. ‘Mob Azusa’ was all it had said. That could have meant anything, yet the malicious faces that rushed out to find him were all saying they only had one thing on their minds. 

    You scurried after the mob at a safe distance. Close enough to hear updates yet far enough to go unseen. You tiptoed, sticking behind bushes and concrete poles, checking behind you to make sure you weren’t being followed. Karino was a sadistic beast. You didn’t know if you would be much help, but you couldn’t just let the school devour an old friend, even if that friend was now an arrogant fool who needed to be brought down a few pegs. It wasn’t long before you spotted a crowd surrounding Azusa.

    You were under the shade of the building, about to step out when an arm circled your waist and pulled you further into shadow.

    ”What in the world are you doing out there?” The words tickled against your ear as Kaiba’s tongue massaged your neck, ignoring your rigid frame. “You little fool.” 

    “Let me go. I have to stop this!” 

    “Stop it,” he chuckled, digging his teeth into your raw flesh. “You’ve noticed it too, no? Karino is obsessed with that boy, he won’t let anyone else touch him.” 

    “But how can you-” the words were drowned out by glass shattering a few feet from where you were standing. The broken pieces reflected the light from the sun, striking out in an array of colours, desperate to touch each surface surrounding the destruction. Moments later Azusa was running past the building. The thirsty mob followed soon after. “Did you know that would happen?” 

    “If it was me, I would not want their dirty hands on what was mine,” he said as his hands slipped over the curves of your body. “I don’t like to share.” 

    “I don’t belong to you...” your words trailed off as he spun you around to face him. Intense blue eyes bore into your own, silencing any objections on your lips. You swallowed, shifting your hips as you tensed your arms in an attempt to break free. Seto’s nails dug into your forearms before his lips stopped any words from forming. Any lingering denials vanishing from your head as you sunk into the kiss. You were glad your arms were pinned - this kept you from throwing them around Kaiba to deepen the kiss. It kept you grounded. At least enough to remember where you were.

    “You will remember who you belong to by the end of tonight.” 

    “But you said you wouldn’t be coming tonight,” the panted words betraying you as you tried to keep your wobbling legs solid. “Didn’t you promise me you wouldn’t come?” 

    “Hmm? You missed me so much you are having hallucinations of me?” 

    “Ugh.” 

    “I said I might not make it, but I can see it is needed. You need to realize what little power you actually wield.” You scuffled as he released his support from you. Your huff brought a smirk to his lips as he pulled you close once more. “You think I would miss a chance to see my midnight dancer tonight?” 

    “Please. Please don’t mess with me tonight. You can play these games here, but please don’t ruin that for me.” 

    “Mmm.” Inhaling your scent, his voice taunting as he murmured, “Desperation smells good on you.”


	5. A Forced Hand

    You slid to the floor, your leg clinging to the pole until your other foot reached the ground. Even upside down you could see him from the stage. He was off to the side in the VIP area. Of course he was here - he wouldn’t miss a single opportunity to harass you.

    You had dreaded coming in today. Your stomach turned once you heard your introduction. “Come on, Midnight Skye. Don’t be shy now.”

    _Midnight Skye, your very own Midnight Dancer has arrived._ You groaned, the thought leaving a bitter aftertaste in your mouth.

    You watched him turn away girl after girl. You knew he was waiting for you. You spun around, the warmth of the room starting to get to you since you had been moving non-stop. It didn’t help that you could feel his eyes on you. It didn’t usually bother you, the tight outfit they made you wear, but today your face flushed like the school girl you were dressed up as. With each movement, his eyes never left your body. You closed your eyes as you twirled around the pole, your feet dangling as you held onto the steel bar high above your head, body fluttering. You began to dance in mid-air, like a mermaid seducing your prey. Your abs and arms were starting to tire as you finished the dance with a spin, landing slowly to the ground. 

    Once your dance was complete, you collected the cash tributes and slipped off the stage. You were wandering amongst the crowd trying your best to avoid him. Of course he was here. How could Seto fucking Kaiba be ignored? You were flagged down by one of the staff who informed you that you had been booked for the entire night. You rolled your eyes as they pointed towards the VIP section. _Who else?_

    “Seriously?” You had snaked your way through the crowd and were now standing in front of him. “Are you my stalker now?” 

    “Just checking on my possession.” You dug your nails into your palms as you attempted to keep the beast within from wiping that smirk off his face. You noticed the security guard a few feet away, just outside the VIP section, ready to move in if needed. You released your hand and sat in the chair in front of Kaiba. 

    “You’re not the King here.” 

    “I’m the King everywhere.” 

    “Oh, Mr. King. You are amazing, truly a gift from the Heavens,” you mocked with a roll of your eyes. “King, huh? A king of the fools is no King at all.” 

    “You act tough, but I think you are secretly looking for someone to take care of you.” 

    “Do I look that desperate?” 

    He raised his eyebrows looking around the room, “Frankly, yes. Stripping for a living…”

    “I believe the PC term is exotic dancing, and these ladies deserve some respect. They work for many reasons and they do their job well. There are a lot of downsides to this type of occupation.” 

    Kaiba chuckled, “I’ll bet. But hey, I have a lot of respect for strippers. Sorry, ‘exotic dancers.’ They work hard for their money.” 

    “Don’t make fun. They really do.” 

    “Hey. I’m being sincere.” His tone commanded attention, his voice firm. His hand was on yours. He looked into your eyes, refusing to break contact as he continued, “Sleep with me.” 

    “What?!” You snapped your hand back from under his. 

    “Sleep with me and I will pay for all your sister’s hospital bills.” 

    The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated across the room. With clenched teeth, you spat, “I am NOT a prostitute!” 

    You stood looking down at his smug face, hand still raised. You panted softly, trying to regain your composure. The security guard was making his way to you, and that sly smile would not drop from Kaiba’s face. “What are you gonna do?” 

    “You bastard,” you whispered, venom dripping from your lips. “You provoked me on purpose.” 

    “Now why would I do that?” 

    “What the hell, Skye?” The guard was at your side. 

    “It’s not what it looked like, Ron. He asked for it.” _He was asking for it, alright._

    “He asked to be slapped in the face?” Ron raised an eye at you before looking towards Kaiba. “Is that true?” 

    You swallowed. Your pride sliding down your throat as you looked over at him, your eyes pleading. You needed this job. There weren’t too many high paying jobs that you were able to do while going to high school. With a weak voice, you tossed aside the last of your dignity. “You asked me too, right, Daddy?” 

    Kaiba burst out laughing. “That’s right. I asked her to do other things, too. Are you willing to do them now?”

    Your narrowed eyes vanished as Ron looked over to you. You smiled, your teeth catching the dim light as you giggled. “Of course. As long as it’s allowed.” 

    Ron smirked. “Go ahead and use the back room. It is private and you won’t disturb the other customers.” He turned to Kaiba. “There is a panic button so don’t go overboard. Don’t mark the merchandise.” 

    Kaiba raised his hands in a gesture that said, ‘I would never’. Ron shook his head before making his way back to his post. “What a great guy.” 

    “It’s a strip club. Were you expecting Man of the Year?” 

    “I don’t like the idea of other people being able to have their way with my toy.” 

    “Fuck you.” 

    “I intend to.” At your wide eyes, he chuckled, “Not tonight. But I will mark you down to your very soul with my scent. I’ll brand every inch of your skin with my name. I’ll make you dependent upon me, begging me to take you day after day. And before you say something smart, you already owe me for tonight. Don’t think that I can’t make you regret every decision you have ever made.” 

    Your mouth hung open as you looked at him. He stood up. Pulling you to your feet, he gave you a little push towards the back exit of the VIP area. He wrapped one hand around your chest, holding your throat with a gentle hand as he whispered into your ear, “Now where is this backroom?” 


End file.
